FrIeNdS DoNt ExPeCt ThIs
by OcToBeR SwEETiE09
Summary: *SPECIAL ANNOUNCMENT*Rachal has her baby...and she finds out the father isnt ross, sparks fly between her and joey, and they find somone who could affect ther lives very easily...especially since rachel is involved with joey......please read and review!
1. Default Chapter

NOTICE: i do not own any of the F-R-I-E-N-D-S. characters, but i do own some of the characters. this is really good story, friends tell me its great and funny,and it has romance in it. so read and review!!!!! p.s. the father of Rachel's baby is NOT Ross!! :) read n review!  
  
  
  
  
  
Rachel was in the delivery room, the nurse checking up on her frequently. Rahcel lay drowsliy on her warm hospital bed. she quickly came to her senses, b4ecasue she felt the baby coming. She quickly sat up, and called the nurse.  
  
"ROSEMARY!"  
  
Rosemary came running in, expecteing to see the baby on the floor, but didnt. She looked confused.  
  
"why the heck are you looking at the floor?! HELP ME!"  
  
Rosemary looked starteld.  
  
"im sorry dear, what do u need?"  
  
what r u on, crack??? im in pain! the baby is coming!! what did u think it was??"  
  
Rosemary blushed,a dn answered.  
  
"umm, well , er, nevermind."  
  
"thats what i thought" Rachel said, sweat dripping dow her forehead.  
  
"ok r u sure its not just another contraction?" Rosemary asked  
  
"im positive"  
  
"ok" rosemary said as she slipped in some gloves.  
  
Rachel pulled back her long golden blonde hair, and waited impatiently for Rosemary to walk over.  
  
She came over, and checked the computer.  
  
"o honey, this is it!"  
  
Rachel pushed and screamed for what seemed like forever, and finally the baby came.  
  
Sweat was dripping down her face, down her body. It wasnt a good feeling. Rachel was tired, but relieved.  
  
Rosemary took the baby , and came over to her.  
  
Congratualtions Rac-" she was cut off short when Monica and joey burst through the door,  
  
"Congratulations Rachel! its a umm, hold on...."  
  
he walked over to the nurse and whispered is it a girl or a guy??"  
  
"its a girl" she wqhispered back  
  
Its a girl!" joey said happily  
  
Rachel smile "thanx Joey!"  
  
Monica chimed in  
  
"Congrats Rach!" and went over and gave her a hug.  
  
"aw, thanx guys. Wheres everyone else?"  
  
"o, there at the apartment waiting for u."Monica answered.  
  
"ya know what rachel" joey said amusingly  
  
"what Joey?" rachel replied  
  
"i was thinking about what u should name the baby........."  
  
"what!?" rachel asked, suddenly interested.  
  
"you should anme her after me!" Joey said w/ a huge smile on his face.  
  
Rachel Monica, and the nurse stared at him. He looked back confusingly.  
  
"what do ya think?" he asked  
  
"Ya know Mon, this is one of the reasons why i didnt think i should stay and live e=with him, but i luv him anyway." Rachel whispered to MOnica.  
  
Monica nodded her head, but still stared at him  
  
"well, what do you think?" he asked again  
  
"umm Joey, hun, im gonna have to get back to you on that one."  
  
"ok"  
  
" So....Joey, what other ideas for names do you have?" rachel asked  
  
Man shes hot! Joey thought to himself  
  
"Joey??"  
  
"yeah?"  
  
"can you answer me?"  
  
"what was the question?"  
  
"o nevermind"  
  
"ok, whatever"  
  
Monica sat down on the edge of Rachel's bed, and Rosemary left to give them some privacy, and took the baby with her to clean her up.  
  
"Ok, Rachel, time to get up, and leave, we're gonna go now"  
  
"Huh?" Rachel and Monica both looked at him  
  
"Come, on, get up!"  
  
"Are you crazy Joey? She just had a baby, she'll go home tomorrow or the day after."  
  
"O" Joey said  
  
The doOr opened, and Rosemary cam in with the baby cradeled in her arms.  
  
"here's your little girl, rachel"  
  
"Thanx Rosemary, you've been a great help" rachel said greatfully, taking the baby carefully from her.  
  
"aw, shes adorabe!" Monica exclaimed  
  
"omg, i cant belive i love someone already when i just set on my eyes on her" Rahcel said, tears welling up in her eyes.  
  
Monica got up and went over to rachel.  
  
"can i hold her?"  
  
"of course Mon!"  
  
Monica gently took the baby away from rachel.  
  
"o, shes so cute! Im gonna be over every day cleaning for you!!" she said excitedly  
  
Joey and Monica looked at her on horror. They knew how much of a neat freak Monica was, and they couldnt take it.  
  
"o, Monica, you dont have to" Joey said worridly  
  
"Oh, but i want to"  
  
"BUt you really dont have to."  
  
"o joey, dont be like that!!"  
  
"K", Joey sat down and didnt say another word. Monica scared him when they argued about neatness.  
  
Rachel thought to herself...oh goh+  
  
sh, with monica around every day...i mean shes a great friend and all, but she so well...neat. o well...im just so tired....  
  
With that, Rachel fell asleep.  
  
"Come on Joey, we'll come back tomorrow" said Monica  
  
"ok. Bye Rach." Joey said and got up, and left the room. Monica carefully handed the baby to Rosemary, and followed Joey down the hall.  
  
  
  
HEY GUYS! SRY, THE STROY IS KINDA A BORING RIGHT NOW, BUT ONCE RACHEL LEAVES THE HOSPITAL (WHICH IS GONNA HAPPEN WITHIN THE NEXT CHAPTER OR TWO) IT'LL BE REALLY INTERESTING, I PROMISE!PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!( AND REMEMBER, rOSS IS NOT THE FATHER!  
  
~*kRISTEN*~  
  
THE SECOND CHAPTER IS NEARLY DONE, AND SHOULD BE POSTED WITHIN A COUPLE DAYS! THANX FOR BEING SUPPORTIVE! 


	2. they find out.....

Chapter two has finally come! This is when they find out Ross isn't the father of Rachel's baby! Read and Review!! (  
  
  
  
Rachel slowly opened her eyes to find herself in complete darkness.  
  
~**A few moments later.**~  
  
Rosemary opened the door quietly, but noticed Rachel was already awake.  
  
"Hey, how are you doing?" the middle aged women asked  
  
"I'm fine, thanx Rosemary"  
  
Rosemary carried the baby over to Rachel, and placed her in Rachel's arms.  
  
Rachel was still a little groggy from waking up.  
  
"Rosemary?" she asked quickly  
  
Rosemary, who was on the verge of walking ou0t the door, turned around and answer  
  
"Yes dear?"  
  
"what should I name her?"  
  
"honey, I think you should think of that on your own." She said, and gave her a warm smile.  
  
"k" Rachel said "thanx anyway"  
  
Your welcome dear, just go back to sleep, you need your rest."  
  
Rosemary left the room, closing the door behind her.  
  
Rachel slowly drifted off to sleep once again, only this time with her baby next to her, Alexia.  
  
Rachel slept into the night, but was unfortunatly woken up by her crying baby..  
  
Rachel sat up startled. She quietly started singing to her. Rosemary came bursting through the door at the sound of the baby crying.  
  
"Is everything alright?" Rosemary looked worried.  
  
Rachel looked up and answered  
  
"Yes, Alexia's fine"  
  
"Alexia? So when did you decide on her name"  
  
"o, it just sort of came to me" Rachel smiled,  
  
Alexia's crying settled down after a few moments. Rachel turned toward the digital clock on the bedside next to her. 3:34 AM.  
  
Rachel closed her eyes to think.  
  
Rosemary gently took the baby from Rachel, and set her down in the crib.  
  
"Are you sure everything is fine, Rachel?"  
  
"Yes, thanx Rosemary, you've been a great help"  
  
"Your welcome dear." And with that, Rosemary left the toooom.  
  
Rachel went back to sleep..  
  
~**8:45 that morning.**~  
  
Rachel opened her eyes. Alexia was beside her in her crib sleeping silently.  
  
"Aw, she's so cute" Rachel thought to herself.  
  
A few moments later Rosemary came in with a breakfast tray.  
  
"Here you go Rachel. There's come cereal, a banana, yogurt, and a cup of orange juice. Enjoy!"  
  
Rosemary set the tray down on Rachel's lap.  
  
"Thanx!. You have no idea how hungry I am!"  
  
"I think I have a pretty good idea" Rosemary smiled  
  
I'm gonna take Alexia down to the nursery, is that alright?"  
  
"Yes. That's fine, but please don't keep her there for long. I want her to be with me."  
  
Rachel said, realizing how much she loved Alexia. Rosemary left the room, taking Alexia with her.  
  
Rachel ate her breakfast, enjoying every bit of it. When she was done, she put the tray on the night table, and she propped up a few pillows, and leaned back against them to think.  
  
"Nicknames..hmmm. I don't want to call her Alexia all the time, too long" Rachel said to herself "I could just call her Alex or Allie.," Rachel thought about it, and decided she liked it, and looked out the window.  
  
She wondered when Monica, Joey, Chandler, Ross, and Phoebe were going to be here for a visit,  
  
~**A few hours later**~  
  
  
  
The door creaked open, and Ross stuck his head in.  
  
"Rachel, you awake?"  
  
Rachel smiled, and nodded. She was so happy to finally see him!  
  
Ross opened the door all the way, followed by Joey, Monica, Phoebe, and Chandler.  
  
"Hey Rach, how you doin?" Joey asked, then smiled  
  
"I'm fine, thanx Joey"  
  
At that moment, Rosemary came in with Alexia in her arms.  
  
"aw! Rach, she so adorable!" Pheobe said with a huge smile on her face.  
  
"hey Rach, whats up?" Chandler asked.  
  
"Nothing, but I'm really glad you guys came!"  
  
"Hey Mon, haven't heard you say anything in awhile" Rachel said  
  
Monica was silent for another moment and then said  
  
"Ya know Rach, isn't it kind of funny the baby doesn't look like Ross at all, she looks very Italian...like Joey.." Monica trailed off and stared at Alexia. 


	3. They Really Find out....

?  
  
***Chapter 3***  
  
AN:Sorry if this took a little long, and I don't appreciate the only bad review I got, but u can say whatever you want, I can always improved this. But thanx to everyone who liked it and gave me good reviews! I appreciate it!! This chapter is a little short, but it has more than Rachel sleeping! Trust me! Read and review! (  
  
h  
  
  
  
Joey blushed, and Rachel looked at Joey. Monica stared at both of them and asked  
  
"What's going on?!"  
  
"What do ya mean Mon?" Rachel asked obviously trying to hide the fact that she knew exactly what Monica was talking about.  
  
"Spill it Rach" Monica said in her no nonsense look.  
  
"Like she said, What are you talkin about?" Joey asked  
  
"Explain to me, you know exactly what I'm talking about."  
  
"Alright.." Joey said uneasily.  
  
Ross was silent.  
  
"Rachel, Joey, what is this all about?" Ross asked quietly, but sternly.  
  
Rachel cleared her throat.  
  
"Well, um.Joey, and I were alone in our apartment one day.."  
  
"OMG, Rach, why the hell didn't you tell me??" Monica yelled, looking a little hurt.  
  
"I..I.I didn't think we would need to"  
  
"Joey..you like Rachel in that kind of way"? Phoebe asked "Why didn't you tell me? We're all such good friends..why didn't you just let us know?"  
  
Joey stammered.  
  
"Phoebe.I'm sorry, we didn't think it would lead to anything.it would just always be me and her talking about sandwiches, and her underwear.." Joey smiled at the last part of his sentence  
  
"joey.." Rachel said sounding a little annoyed.  
  
"Sorry Rach"  
  
"Yea, well it did" Chandler said "I mean its completely fine that you two are interested in each other, and you obviously don't need our permission. It's just that when we all became friends, we agreed to tell each other these things."  
  
Ross stood there very quietly. Then he looked up and said  
  
"so tell me this Rach, was I just a fill in, u just need to have sex w/ someone at the moment, but the whole time, u and joey were interested in each other. You could have at least told me, instead of leading me on that I was the father?? And I hate to admit this especially since if what I just found out, but I kind of wish I was the father."  
  
Tears came to Ross' eyes.  
  
"But Ross, that's not true, and I didn't know if I t was you or Joey, u know I would never use you--"  
  
"NO! Rach that's just it, I don't know that! Ya know what Rach, whatever, I cant talk about this right now, I'll see ya later." Ross said angrily, but sadly at the same time. He left the room, slamming the door behind him.  
  
Monica looked at Rachel and said  
  
"How can you hurt my brother like that?"  
  
"But Mon, I honestly didn't mean to!"  
  
"whatever, we cant deal with this now. The only thing we can do now ...is well, get a paternity test."  
  
"I guess you're right Mon" Rachel said quietly "I'll page Rosemary"  
  
Rachel pressed the button to page the nurse. Rosemary came in a few moments later.  
  
"What do you need Rachel, dear?" she asked  
  
"Can you find out who Alexia's father is?"  
  
"Why of course. Lemme check my computer for the DNA of Alexia. It'll match up the guy for me I find it. I'll be right back" Rosemary left the room.  
  
"Now all we have to do is wait." Phoebe said  
  
They all chatted quietly for awhile. The door opened, and Chandler, Monica, Phoebe, Rachel, and Joey looked at the door.  
  
Rosemary came in carrying a piece of paper.  
  
"Well.." Chandler said impatiently  
  
"Well, the father is matched positive to a Joey Tribiani(SP)" She looked up.  
  
Phoebe gasped  
  
"Is that one of you?" looking at Joey and Chandler.  
  
Joey nodded and looked at Rachel.  
  
"Well, Rach, it's a good thing that we already live together, cuz I'm Alexia's father." He slightly smiled  
  
He felt badly about Ross, but he had always liked Rachel. 


	4. tHINGS GO FROM GOOD TO BAD TO WORSE.....

****SRY IF THIS CHAPTER TOOK AWHILE TO BE POSTED, BUT I'VE BEEN BUSY! BUT R/R AND TELL ME WHAT YA THINK!****  
  
~**Chapter 4**~  
  
  
  
  
  
They all started congradualting Rachel and Joey, and they both smiled considerable at each "congrats" they heard. But Rachel still felt badly inside for Ross. Things had been so good between them lately.  
  
Joey came over to Rachel, gave her a hug, and sat down next to her.  
  
"Listen Rach, I know you wish the father had been Ross-----"  
  
"No Joey. I wanted you to be the father as much as I wanted Ross-----"  
  
"Rach, let me just say something. No matter how hard it is to take care of, ahh, ummm…"  
  
"Alexia" Rachel said grimly  
  
"Alexia, no matter how much she cries, or how many times she wakes us up at night, I'll always be there for you. Ok?"  
  
"Aww, Joey thanks a lot. That means a lot to me." Her face went serious, then said "And you wont be bringing home any dates for awhile"  
  
Joey looked startled, but nodded.  
  
"And also, no more talking about my underwear around Alexia"  
  
At this Joey jumped.  
  
"But Rach!"  
  
"Joey…."  
  
"Ok" and sat down  
  
Chandler came over and asked, why would he want to talk about your underwear?"  
  
Rachel gave a look at Chandler that said "You should know the answer to that"  
  
"Because his favorite things are sandwiches and my underwear" She said  
  
"Hey Rach, I'm listenin." Joey said, suddenly interested.  
  
Chandler laughed.  
  
Rachel just looked at Joey.  
  
"So Rach, you ready to come home yet?" Monica asked  
  
"I'm guessing so. I'm feeling great, a little tired, but great, and Alexia seems fine.  
  
Rosemary came in and asked Rachel how she was feeling.  
  
"Great actually, do you think I'm ready to go home?"  
  
"Certainly." She went over to the computer, and checked everyhitng. Her pulse, her heart rate…etc.  
  
"You seem perfectly fine to go home, dear."  
  
~**Hours Later**~  
  
Rachel was sitting on the couch w/ Alexia in her arms, breastfeeding her, while watching t.v.  
  
Joey was making something for both of them to eat. Everyone else was in Monica's apartment, except for Monica, who was….  
  
"Mon, you really don't have to do this!" Rachel yelled  
  
"Rach, I already told you, I enjoy cleaning" she shouted back from the bathroom  
  
Joey looked at Rachel and said quietly  
  
"How long do you think she'll be here?" he looked worried  
  
"I dunno…Hey Joe, tomorrow we should go shopping for Alexia!"  
  
"But, I set the crib up for you. Remember when I didn't want you to move out?"  
  
"Yea, but we need to get her diapers, clothes, shoes, toys, carriage, dresses, blankets. Come on Joey, it'll be fun shopping w/ my baby's father  
  
Joey smiled "OK"  
  
~**Later On**~  
  
  
  
Rachel, still sitting on the couch, but Alexia in her crib, sat thinking about what to do between her and Ross. Things were going great between them----until the whole Joey/father misunderstanding. She desperately wanted things to be ok again between her and Ross. There was no way she would be able to get through her baby's child hood w/o Ross and knowing he was mad at her. Ahh! What was she going to do??"  
  
She decided to think about something else.  
  
"I'll see ya later Rach!" Monica said as she opened the door.  
  
"Bye" Rachel said quietly but sadly.  
  
Monica stopped dead in her tracks, shut the door, and turned around.  
  
"What's wrong Rach?"  
  
"Just the whole thing between Ross and I" She said tears welling up in her eyes.  
  
"Aww, Rach, It'll al blow over when he realizes that you honestly didn't know who the father was, and that you didn't use him." Monica said.  
  
"oh, I don't know Mon….It's just things between us were going so well. I kinda wish it was Ross ya know?"  
  
(JOEY WALKS IN W/O EITHER OF THE GIRLS NOTICING)  
  
"Yea" Monica said  
  
"I mean, I love Joey and all, but sometimes I think Ross might have been a better father. I don't know if Joey will take this whole matter seriously and responsibly."  
  
"Gee, thanks Rach." Joey said quietly, but upset.  
  
"Joey! That's not-----" she was cut off my Joey leaving and slamming the door behind him.  
  
Rachel burst inot tears, and Monica tried to console her but Rachel just screamed  
  
"Mon, why am I such a bitch??"  
  
"oh, Rach, no you aren't" Monica said being completely honest.  
  
But Rachel just continued to cry. Not only Ross hated her, but now Joey, her baby's father, which was even worse.  
  
Rachel just wept on Monica's shoulder, thinking about what she had done.  
  
**HEY GUYS. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW THIS CHAPTER. I ALSO NEED SOME FEEDBACK ON WHETHER I SHOULD CONTINUE THIS STORY. IM GETTING SOME BAD REVIEWS, AND IM THINKING OF CONTINING, BUT I DON'T KNOW IF I WOULD BE ABLE TO "Fix" IT AS SOME PPL WOULD PUT IT. JUST LET ME KNOW IF I SHOULD CONTINUE. THANX (** 


	5. SPECIAL ANNOUNCMENT

****SPECIAL ANNOUNCMENT****  
  
HEY GUYS! ITS ME. I KNOW I HAVENT WRITTEN IN SO LONG. IM SURE SOME OF U DON'T CARE, BUT IM HAPPY TO SAY THIS. TO LET THOSE OF U WHO ENJOY MY STORY KNOW, IM COMING OUT WITH THE 6^TH CHAPTER VERY SOON!! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW AND HOPEFULLY YOU'LL LIKE IT! DON'T FORGET TO DROP SOME IDEAS IN MY REVIEW PAGE!  
  
THANX!  
  
**C YA**  
  
P.S. WHOS BEEN WATCHING FRIENDS? WASN'T IT GREAT WHEN JOEY TOLD ROSS HER LIKED RACHEL!?? AFTER THE OLYMPICS HE TELLS RACHEL HES FALLIN IN LOVE WIT HER! AH I CANT WAIT!  
  
~PEACE~  
  
~***kRiStEn***~ 


End file.
